Infecting Love
by Bladed Raptor
Summary: Ren has been the odd one out when it came to things especially when it came to the Infection. After being betrayed and Infected he becomes the first of a new bred of infected but instead of being alone he is accompanied by a Witch who seems to help him. Seeing as how a Witch helps him when he's infected Ren decides to help her seeing as how she's a lost soul without anyone but him.
1. Bitten

**This is my first Left for Dead Fanfiction. The story is based around Ren and his life in the infected world when he becomes a new type of infected called… The Ripper. (Ripper will be explained because its my own made up Special Infected)There will be Suspense, Tragedy, Violence (Because of the amount of blood), confort/hurt, friendship, Strong language and of course Romance. There will be some lemon scenes. Maybe…I don't know. This will be a OCxWitch pairing. Anyway let us begin.**

**Chapter I: Bitten**

The Infection came without warning. People started becoming sick thanks to the Green Flu, riots began to happen, people fighting one another, and of course…people turning into flesh eating zombies. C.E.D.A tried to contain the outbreak but of course they didn't and cities have been lost to the infected. Friends, families, loved ones…it didn't matter because they became infected in the end. Those who survived were either immune to the infection or where lucky to not get infected. The Survivors help each other seeing the world as a chaotic place but some survivors take this to their advantage in doing sinister deeds without anyone to enforce them. For some reason though this world is now savage without any strong community. Maybe there are people who started to rebuild even with the infection still going on but that's them. Still I wonder wh-

"Hey Ren hurry up will you!" I heard one of my male associates order.

"S-sorry…I was just thinking about something." I replied as I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Well this is no time for thinking so hurry up!" Another male voice growled.

I soon hurried my pace and caught up with the people I was traveling with so I wouldn't slow them down. My name is Ren and I'm traveling with a few people that I met. Mary, Michael, and Vince.

Vince is the Leader of the group. He's 34 years old muscular guy who has tan skin, dark brown eyes, and blond hair. He wears a read sweatshirt, blue jeans, and brown boots and has a ring on his middle finger. He's a good leader and knows what he's doing but…there are times where he wants us to retreat when things get hairy.

Mary is the only female in the group. She's 26 years old and creamy pale skin, blue eyes and light brown hair that goes down to her waist. She wears a black T-shirt with a chibi skeleton on it, Navy blue jeans that are ripped and black sneakers. She can be a nice person if you don't tick her off so I try my best to stay on her good side.

Michael on the other hand is the tough guy of the group. He's 29 years old and is muscular like Vince. He has dark skin, brown eyes, and short black hair. He wears a blue T-shirt, and black jeans and white sneakers. He's mostly picking on me for no apparent reason so I try to ignore him the most.

I on the other hand am the youngest of the group. I'm 20 years old and I'm not as strong as Vince and Michael. I have dyes white hair with black stripes on the right like a zebra that comes down on my right eye to give me a shy boy look, light tan skin, and blue eyes. I wear a white T-shirt with black sleeves with a giant Skull on it, Black jeans, and black and white sneakers. Basically I'm your typical goth kid. I'm usually the one picked for things that are hard and dangerous for the gang since I'm the youngest and predictable one to die first. Though it may seem horrible I still get by for some strange reason.

The four of us had weapons of course since we're dealing with infected. Vince had a Ak-47, Mary had dual Uzi's, Michael had a auto-shotgun, and of course I was stuck with a pistol but I had a Kanata strapped on my back. The four of us came to a stop when we saw a abandoned pharmacy.

"Hmm…there could be supplies in there." Mary said.

"But its barricaded pretty tight." Michael said.

Everyone started to think of ideas while I looked around to see if there was any type of infected. I then heard Vince call me and turned to see what he needed.

"Ren…go see what you could find a way in there and see what you can scavenge. Vince said.

"Really why me? I always do stuff for you guys so why can't you try to do something." I replied.

"Because you're the only one here that is actually useful." Michael said with a irritated tone.

I sighed in anger and defeat and walked around the building. I couldn't believe that out of every survivor I looked for it had to be these bastards. It's always me who has to do the dangerous tasks and risking my life for their needs. I mean sure I'm not strong like those two but I can fend for myself but I don't want to be alone.

I soon came across a broken window on the side of the building and made my way inside. The building was trashed and their were some corpses on the floor. I then heared some minor growling and turned my head to see six infected who spotted me. They both darted towards me but I was ready for them. I grabbed the katana on my back and began to slash at them. The first two I easily slashed in half while I did a spin attack on the rest slicing their heads in half or clean off.

Seeing as how they were dealt with I began to look around the area to see if it was safe and I was happy to see nothing alive. I began to look around in the counters for anything. Some important medication have been taken by other people who may have survived but I was able to rustle up some 10 Pain Pills and 5 Medkits in the pharmacy. I continued looking for some more supplies but it was cut short when I heard the screeching of the dangerous Hunter.

I wasn't able to retaliate when I heard him screech and the infected pounced on my back and sank his teeth in my neck and tear a chunk of skin and flesh off of my neck.

"AAHHH!" I howled in agony.

I then felt the infected drive his talon like claws slash at my back and I continued to yell in pain. I then saw my gun that I dropped and reached my arm out to grab it before the monster ripped my insides apart. Grabbing my pistol I aimed back and fired five shots in the bastards head ending his life in the process.

I breathed heavily seeing him dead but I was in deep pain and I got bit by the beast. I shrugged it off and went into the bag with the medical stuff in it. I took out a Pain Pills and a Medkit and began to patch myself up with the bandages of the Medkits and took the Pain Pills to ease my wounds. I then got up and walked towards the window and leapt out landing on the ground that was about five inches.

My gun had no more ammo so I left it back in the pharmacy and walked over to see Vince, Michael, and Mary talking to one another. I could have sworn I heard my name in their conversation but I shrugged it off and approached them.

"Your medication." I grumbled.

They all turned to see me and Vince accepted the bag of supplies. I then began to rub my neck and I noticed that Mary was eyeing me.

"What happened to you?" She asked.

I started to get nervous and averted my eyes somewhere else.

"I-uh…got into a fight a Hunter but I was able to take him down." I told them without going into details.

They eyed me carefully and then Vince said something.

"Did you get bit?" He asked.

"No…and even if I did you wouldn't care." I lied with aggression.

They looked at me with stern looks and nodded. We continued walking around and began to look for a place to rest. We were lucky to find an apartment and it seemed abandoned yet guess who had to scout it out while everyone hanged in the lobby. I scouted each floor and came up on a few common infected along with two Smokers, Three Hunters, and a Boomer but they were dealt with a few slashes with my sword but when I fought the Boomer it broke.

"Telling me to search a fucking area filled with infected. At least there aren't anymore for me to handle." I sighed.

I leaned myself against a wall and my breathing was becoming rasp. I could feel the Pain Killers wearing off and the wounds from the Hunter attack was starting to take effect. I looked at my hand and saw that it was becoming pale and I realized that I was turning.

"Ugh…I can feel myself turning and the Pain Killers are wearing off. Could things get worst?" I muttered.

I soon shook my head to stop the dizziness and headed towards the room where the four of us will be resting at. I looked in the room and saw that it was ok except for a few messes here and there. Though the room was amazing so someone magnificent could have lived here so who.

"This is a nice room. I wonder who lived here." I asked myself.

I was then answered when I heard something behind me. It started out as a few whimpers but then it grew into low growls. I didn't want to turn around but I had no choice but to see what was behind me but I wish I didn't. I was now staring face to face with a Witch who seemed to own this residence and was now looking at her intruder.

**Authors Note: Hmm a cliff hanger at the beginning…oh well guess you need to figure out what happens. So tell me your thoughts in the reviews if you like and thanks for reading chapter I.**


	2. One Life For Three

**Chapter II: One Life For Three**

" _Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh…shit….I'm so screwed."_ I thought in my head.

The Witch was like every other that I've seen. She had long white hair that touched her shoulders, light grey skin that seemed pale, amber eyes, long narrow nails with dried up blood on them, a dirty white tank top which covered her C-cup breasts and her panties. I didn't dare look anywhere else on her body knowing that it will be a deathwish. Although even though I'm in a death glare with a Witch she's really hot and she seems to be 18 years old.

That didn't mean anything though since I'm going to die by her hands. I then saw the Witch motion her arm and she began to raise her distorted hand showing her nails. I closed my eyes and waited for her to tear me to shreds. Knowing Witches they are relentless when someone disturbs them and they will not stop until their disturbers are nothing but chunks of flesh beneath their feet. I waited...and waited...and waited for her to kill me but instead of feeling a agonizing slash…I felt her hand on my face.

I quickly opened my eyes to see the Witches hand on my cheek and couldn't help but look up to see her amber eyes stare into mine. I was scared shitless but I calmed down. I still had fear in my eyes and tried to turn my head but when I did she forced it back so I can look at her. I averted my eyes to the ground trying not to cause any problems. This was almost like a hostage situation except I'm being held captive by a infected girl who can slash me to pieces in a instant but something else happened which surprised me. The Witch seemed to nuzzle her head on me and wrapped her arms around my waist. I wanted to break free but she was strong and the bite from the Hunter was starting to affect me.

"_M-Mine…"_ I heard her say in a harsh voice since from being disused.

It was weird when I heard her say that. Infected weren't suppose to talk…all they did was kill so why is she acting different and what did she mean by "Mine? Overall if she could talk I decided to talk back to her to see if she could understand me.

"Yo-Your not going to hurt me?" I asked nervously.

I watched as she moved her head away from my face and she seemed to smile at me revealing her canine like teeth.

"_N-No…"_ She replied.

For some reason I seemed to have calmed down. I was actually having a conversation with a Witch. It's weird really knowing that the infected that is well known for sobbing and tearing things to shreds is actually having a conversation with me. The moment didn't last though since I felt woozy and disoriented. I soon collapsed out of the Witches grasp and I heard her shriek and try to shake be but I blacked out.

**-1 hour later-**

"Hey he's still breathing!"

"Well wake him up Mary."

"Allow me. I always wanted to do this."

I suddenly felt someone kick my side and I immediately woke up from the pain to see Michael chuckling along with Mary and Vince.

"What the Hell!" I growled.

"Hey don't blame us you were the one asleep for an hour." Michael chuckled.

"Well…what took you guys so long?" I asked again.

"We thought you would come get us." Vince said.

"Well I didn't and as you can see this place is safe thanks to me." I said.

"What do you want a medal?" Michael snickered.

"_I swear one of these days I will slit your fucking throat and laugh at your corpse while I tear your organs out of you fucking bastard."_ I thought evilly…wait…evilly.

I never thought of anything so sadistic in my entire life. It could be the bite mark from the Hunter. I'm starting to turn into a infected but I don't think the others have noticed the changes. I looked down at my skin and saw that it looked paler then before and I also felt my teeth becoming sharper from inside my mouth.

"Hey Ren…are you ok. You look a little pale." Mary asked.

I snapped out of my thoughts and replied with a lie.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm probably hungry but I'll survive." I said.

"Well…since you say that you get to have nightshift while we sleep." Vince said.

"~Sigh~ Whatever." I replied.

**-5 minutes later-**

As commanded I was outside of the room and sitting in the chair holding a Shotgun in my hand. I started to doze off but I had to stay awake. I then started to think about that Witch that I encountered. I thought of the idea that she was probably a dream. I mean…what kind of Witch would speak to a human like me and not have the urge to kill me. I chuckled after I thought of that and started to agree with the thought but…if she was real…then why did she let me live?

I soon jolted when I heard the screaming of Mary and I quickly rushed in to see her pointing at a Witch that seemed to be sitting in the corner in the room she was sleeping in.

"WHAT THE FUCK! I THOUGHT YOU SAID THAT THE BUILDING WAS CLEARED REN!" Vince shouted.

"I did clear it." I replied.

The Witch's eyes glared with intense anger and she got up from her sitting position and screeched out in anger showing that she was going to attack.

"EVERYONE RUN!" Vince ordered.

We did as we said and ran for our dear lives. we never took a Witch head on and usually avoid them so fighting her wouldn't be wise btu running from her was even worse. Luckily for us we got a head start and the Witch was far behind. We soon found ourselves in the lobby of the apartment and we took a breather.

"Dammit Ren! That thing would have killed us!' Michael growled.

"I'm sorry. I didn't notice that she was in there." I replied.

"SO IF WE DIED THEN WHAT! HUH REN HAVE YOU THOUGHT OF THAT!" Vince shouted.

I shivered and looked down. Sure…it was a minor mistake and I blame myself but they act like that they don't make mistakes. They make a whole bunch of mistakes yet they act like mine was serious. They shoot cars alerting a large horde, always wonder off instead of going towards specific locations, and they seem to slack off yet they blame me for one mistake. Just one.

"Look…she's still coming so we have to do something." Mary suggested.

"You're right Mary." Vince, and Michael said.

"So…what are we going to do?" I asked.

"This." Michael said.

I watched as he pulled out his pistol and he shot me two times in the stomach. My eyes widen as I saw him do this and I collapsed to the ground while I held onto my bullet wound. I then looked up at the group and they weren't even fazed by what Michael did.

"Since the Witch is after us…We'll sacrifice you Ren!" Vince said with a grin.

"Basically this is your last job for us." Mary chuckled.

"So…your services are no longer required." Michael sneered.

We then heard the Witch scream again and she was getting closer I then watched as Vince told everyone it was time to go and Michael grabbed my shotgun before they left. I was filled with grief, hatred and pain at this point. I helped them and now look…I'm being used for bait so the bastards I helped can escape with their lives. I was now Left for Dead by them and now I have to face my executioner.

I pulled my hand away from my stomach and saw the blood that was on my hand. I felt tears form in my eyes and I began to grind my teeth. I was angry. I was angry for allowing myself to be used like this. I'm kind hearted and I allowed my heart to get crushed on. I then stopped when I heard the growls of the Witch. She was already upon me and yet…I didn't care if she killed me or not. I turned my head and saw the Witch standing there with her amber eyes gazing at me. I didn't fear her and accepted what fate would bring me.

"I guess good guys do finish last." I said so she was able to hear.

I watched as she raised her right hand and moved it towards my face but…that was all I saw before I blacked out thanks to the bite from the Hunter. If I awoke…I might be an infected for all I care or I might never wake up again.


	3. Admirer

**Chapter III: Admirer**

Darkness filled my vision and I was cold. So this is what feeling dead is like. Just complete darkness filled with nothing and no noise. If this is going to be it then I don't want to leave this darkness because it seems peaceful. That's what I would like to think but then I felt a narrow finger on my cheek. I slowly opened my eyes and I was in the apartment where my so called "Teammates" and I were sleeping at but I wasn't alone. I was staring at the Witch that tried to kill me and also who I met earlier but something was off. She had a thin white outline around her body and everything was a amber like color except for her but her skin was blending into it.

"_Ugh…Wh-why…do I feel like…crap?" _I said in a rasp voice almost unused voice.

"_You're…Infected. That's why…"_ She replied in a complete sentence with a harsh rasp voice like mine.

My eyes widen and I sat up while knocking the Witch who was on me to the floor. I then looked at myself to see blood on my clothes but that wasn't what shocked me. My hands where long talons that resembled the Witch's, my shoes were ripped and I saw my sharp toe nails that resembled a Hunters, my skin was a pale light grey and I guess my eyes were red or amber. I then raised my hand and saw that the nails had blood on them. It was probably mine seeing that I only changed to this thing when I was unconscious. I looked up at the Witch who sat up beside me and looked at me with a frown on her face as if something was bothering her.

"_I…s-saw y-your wound…Healed it and…place you on the bed. I bit…you to stop the bleeding and t-then you started to t-turn."_ She said but her words were…how do I say it mish mashed.

I looked at my hands and sighed again knowing what had happened before I fell unconscious. I was betrayed so my former comrades could escape since they disturbed the Witch. Couple of bastards. I then looked at the Witch who seemed to be looking down on the ground as if she did something wrong but she didn't. My body felt weak but I mustered up my energy to crawl towards her and place my head on hers so she can cheer up.

"_Th-thank…you…you saved…m-my life."_ I told her as best as I can.

I then felt her arms wrap around my neck and I couldn't help but wrap my left arm around her waist. I then heard her whimper a little and I can tell that she was happy. I knew she wanted to cry so I told her that its alright if she wants to cry since she's a Witch and I was awarded with her hugging my neck tightly and begining to cry. I carefully sat down and began to rub her back with my claws like hands trying my best not to hurt her.

"_A-are you…going to leave me?" _She asked.

My eyes widen when she said that. Sure she's a Witch and I'm…whatever the heck I am since I'm not human but…I'm not going to leave her. She allowed me to live…twice and she healed up my bullet wounds.

"_No…I w-won't leave you. You…helped me and…I'm thankful to you." _I told her.

Each time I would speak to her my neck would hurt. I guess infected aren't suppose to speak. I felt the Witch pull back from me and she did something which surprised and shocked me at the same time. The Witch was actually kissing me as if we were a couple or something. Though even though she felt cold and her lips were cold…she was warm and alive on inside of her mouth. Instead of pulling away from her I kept kissing her.

I know that its wrong but…she must not have felt such emotion from anyone and…I'm the only one that's somehow accepted her when I was a human. We both then pulled back and she seemed to be blushing while holding onto my neck and me holding onto her waist.

"_Th-thank…you…thank-you…thank…you."_ She cheered softly.

For a infected girl with strength that can make a Tank cower…she was really cute. I watched as she nuzzled her head on mine and I couldn't help but allow her.

"_Still…this infected thing is a chance for me to get revenge on those bastards who left me for dead but…_" I thought before interrupting it.

I then looked at the Witch who placed her head on my chest and began to hum happily.

"_But I can't risk her getting hurt. She helped me and…I need to be there for her." _I thought.

I then placed my hand on the Witch's head and began to stroke her white hair. I then started to hear soft purrs coming from her and this made me growl softly which I found very unusual. We continued this for about five minutes before she fell asleep on my chest. I couldn't help but lay her down on the mattress she placed me on and keep guard of her. I couldn't help but have this feeling for her but who am I kidding. She's been infected before me and…she may not understand some feelings that I have because she's lost all of her humanity and maybe even her mind but…she did kiss me so could she have feelings for me as well. I don't know maybe but I want to protect her. It's almost like Big Daddies protecting Little Sisters from Bioshock except she's a Witch so what does that make me.

I'm not a Witch and I'm not a Hunter that's for sure. Maybe I'm both of them at the same time. A hybrid to be precise…I don't know. I began to look at my claws and began to flex looked as through they can slash anything to pieces. Maybe even rip things to shreds. Then it came to me.

"Rip. Ripper. I could name myself…**RIPPER**. It's a fine name and very unique to be precise." I told myself.

I raised my hand and began slashing at the air being carful not to hit the Witch since she's sleeping. I stopped and placed my hand on my stomach when it started rumbling.

"~Sigh~ Must be hungry. I guess I could get myself a meal." I said softly.

I looked over at my sleeping beauty and silently got up and walked out of the room without waking her up. I began to walk over the stair well and was about to walk down when something hit me.

"Wait…why am I going down the stairs…why don't I just jump out a window to make it easier?" I said to myself.

I walked out the stairwell after I thought of that idea and approached a window. I poked my head outside and it was a twenty feet drop from what I can tell. To any normal persons mind…this would be stupid and crazy but to me…I really didn't care because I already lost my humanity and became a Ripper. I soon jumped out of the window and fell twenty feet and to my surprise…I landed on the ground without harming myself. I was amazed seeing the virus has made my body stronger that not even jumping off a ledge can harm me. It was like a fantasy except it's replaced by zombies and this is real.

I began to scout the area and I found two people. One was a female who seemed to be sixteen while the other was a male around eighteen. Either way they're going to die. I'm not fond of it but it's a dog eat dog world now and this is really a eat or be eaten world. Only strongest will survive and the weak will fall. Instead of attacking them head on though I rushed over to a nearby alley that they were approaching and hid there. I suspected that they didn't see me so I was safe though they did fire at a few Common infected that rushed them but they died.

I hid there for about six minutes or so and I heard their footsteps getting closer and closer towards me. I smiled and waited for them to get closer and when they did…I attacked. I slashed my arms at the two and they didn't know what happened. All they did was glance and then fall beneath my feet with blood seeping out of their cuts. Seeing them dead I knelt down to their side and said something to them.

_"I'm sorry…I didn't want to harm you but…at least you don't have to be in this world. So please rest in peace."_ I muttered.

After praying to their bodies I grabbed their arms and dragged them back to the apartment leaving a trail of blood as I dragged their bodies. As I entered the apartment I walked towards the stares and dragged their bodies up while they banged or made some sort of flesh like noise. I should have picked them up but…I really wasn't thinking. The Infected side is starting to mess up my brain I think. It took about seven minutes to walk up those stairs and I was tired and hungry. As I approached entered the room I saw that the Witch was awake and she was looking around desperately as if she lost something. She the turned to me and she immediately rushed to me and gave me a hug while crying. Seeing this I let go of the bodies and hugged her back.

'_Wh-whats…wrong?" _I asked.

I watched as she looked up at me with tears falling from her eyes.

"_I…th-thought you l-left me." _She sobbed.

I saw her sad face and I remembered that I promised to be with her. She actually thought I left her. Seeing my stupidity and allowing her to cry I wrapped my hand around her waist and placed my numb and index finger on her chin and made her look into my eyes.

"_I'm…sorry. I di-didn't mean to leave you. I only…went to get food. I…n-never meant to leave you. I will stay with you b-bec-ause you helped me."_ I told her.

After I said that I could he see her eyes sparkle as if they were stars. I didn't know what I did next but on pure instinct…I moved my face close to hers and began to kiss her. I could here soft moans coming from her and I found that very sexy. I soon pulled away and wrapped my other hand around her waist.

"_Will…you be mine?"_ She asked shyly.

"_Yes…I will…always be yours."_ I replied but again I wasn't thinking straight.

We both embraced each other and we walked over to the mattress along with the corpses I dragged and we both sat. I grabbed the male corpse first and placed it between us. I allowed the Witch to eat first and she kindly accepted my driving her hand inside the chest and tearing out the lungs for her food.

"_Crap…this is why I don't piss off Witch's"_ I thought nervously.

I watched as she began to take bites out of one of the lungs and I began to tear an arm off and begin to eat my food. We both sat their in silence for about two minutes as we ate but I started to begin a conversation with her.

"_S-so…do y-you have a n-ame?" _I asked as best as I could.

She perked her head up when I asked her that question. She then swallowed the rest of the first lung and answered.

"_E-Emily…"_ She replied.

"_R-Ren…"_ I told her.

After we ate Emily was lying on my chest and I had my arms wrapped around her. She was a damaged girl in mind, spirit and body so I can't dream of leaving her in this world. Besides…I feel the same way since I'm infected just like her. Overall we both need each other and trust each other more than anything in this world. If we were to die I would die by her side and she would die by mine because…I'm her Ripper and…she is my Witch.

**Author's Note: I know the relationship is being rushed but it will be explained later on so please bear with me. Heheh bear…just so you know the bear is a foreshadow so I may add bear scene in this story in some chapter. Anyways thanks for reading and there will be more.**


	4. The So Called Walk

**Chapter IV: The So Called Walk**

Morning had appeared showing a brand new day. It would be brand new if it weren't for all the Common Infected that roamed around but it was new because I was infected. This was the start of my new life and I thought about taking a simple walk but I wasn't alone of course. I turned my head to see Emily messing with the hat that I found her. It was a garden hat and it looked good on her if it didn't have blood on it from the corpse who had it. I gave it to her because I know that Witch's can't tolerate the sun since it hurts their eyes so giving her that hat should help but I should have given myself something because I can feel my eyes burning from the sun and sleepiness.

"_You…O-kay?" _She asked as she saw me rubbing my eyes.

"_Yes…just tired for some r-eason."_ I replied.

I know it sounded like a lie but I WAS tired. I stayed up the whole night watching Emily and when I fell asleep morning had arrived forcing me to stay up even more. I continued to rub my amber eyes and yawned but for some reason I still stayed awake no matter how tired I was. I then felt Emily's right hand wrap around my left hand and I couldn't help but look down to see her holding my hand. I've been infected for like a day and a nine hours and she's acting like we're both boyfriend and girlfriend. We were alive this would be so sudden but we're both infected so it really doesn't matter. I really don't care if I'm her boyfriend. She's the first girl that helped me and she stole my first kiss.

"_Today is pretty…" _She said happily.

"_Yes…I guess it is." _I replied with a chuckle.

She then looked up at me with a smile revealing her canine like fangs and I couldn't help but smile myself. It soon ended though when we heard gunshots up ahead. I immediately look up ahead and thanks to my enhanced vision of and hearing from the Hunter and I spotted four survivors. Two were girls while the other two were guys. I spotted three dead Hunters beneath their feet, a Boomers lower half on the sidewalk and lots of Common Infected dead. I wanted to slash them down but Emily was by my side. Unlike me and other infected Emily and Witch's only kill when they are disturbed when crying so I shouldn't force her to attack. I then thought of an idea. I rushed myself and Emily by a car and sat both of us down and whispered in her ear.

"_P-play…D-d-dead." _I told her.

She immediately understood what I was doing and we both acted like we were dead. I laid my head on her legs and had my eyes partially closed so I can spy on the people while my hands and feet were in a dead like pose on the ground. Emily tilted her head so it faced down and her hair covered her face so no one could see her. Her hands also had a dead like pose but we kept holding hands just in case something were to happen. We heard the survivors getting closer and closer and they were already upon us. I expected them to leave but they stood by the car and started to take a breather.

"Crap! I new shooting that smoker on the car was going to start something." The young man said.

"Well he did have a sinister smile before he lashed his tongue at us." The young woman suggested.

"At least we killed them." The other woman said.

I continued to stare at them with my partially closed eyes and they didn't take notice to us yet. That was until the youngest male of the group saw us and said something.

"Hey look at that." He said while pointing at my body.

I watched as the other three and they were surprised to see me and Emily just playing dead by the car thinking we are dead. I wanted to growl but even the slightest noise from us could make them shoot without warning. The other male poked Emily in the head, then the arms, hands, and her breast with his finger and I could see that she grinded her teeth while he did it. I wanted to slash at him myself for touching her but I tightened my grip on her hand to calm her down. Taking on four well armed survivors would be tricky and one of us could die.

"Do you think someone did this as a joke? I mean…what kind of two infected would be together in a pose like this?" The youngest male asked.

"I don't know but if they didn't place this as a joke then I guess these two died together or died fighting each other." The man said as he started to poke me instead of Emily.

I swear I wanted to tear this guy to shreds right now but I kept calm and allowed him to do this stupid deed to me.

"Does anyone have any idea what he is?" The Female asked.

"Well…he looks like a Hunter with his teeth and feet but has claws of a Witch." The man said as he finished inspecting me.

"A Hunter/Witch Hybrid. Boy I'd hate to fight those things if they existed. Taking a guess he must be the only kind of it." The female said.

"WAS the only kind. He's dead." The other female said.

"_Oh you have no idea how dead I really am." _I thought.

I watched as the man picked up his shotgun and the group started moving again. After about ten minutes and suspecting that the area was safe I opened my eyes fully and picked myself off of the ground followed by Emily.

"_Are you ok Emily?" _I asked my Witch.

"_Yes…I w-wanted to kill them but we w-ould have died."_ She said with irritation.

I smiled seeing her thinking of the same feeling I was and I brought her into a hug which she kindly accepted.

"_Don't w-worry…I will not allow anything to harm you. I c-care for you E-Emily." _I told her.

She seemed to like those words that I have told her because she nuzzled her head on mine and let out a very low purr while doing so. I smiled and also nuzzled my head with hers and I can see that she enjoys it. We both continued our walk after that encounter and it seemed peaceful for the time being. Sure there were infected here and there but they were mostly Common infected. Emily and I continued walking for the time being until we heard thumping. I was nervous and I felt Emily tighten her grip on me in fear and said something.

"_W-what...was t-that?__" _Emily whimpered.

"_I...don't know?" _I replied.

We were soon answered when a car came crashing towards us and smashed the infected that were behind it. We both stared at the car and before we knew it a roar came from behind us. I recognized that roar from anywhere. I turned to see the infected that would make that sound and it wasn't surprising to me to see a Tank among us. I thought he would be searching for survivors but he was staring at us with a death glare. I'm guessing we stumbled onto his territory.

Suddenly the Tank drove his hands to the ground and ripped a chunk of the street in his hands. The beast then threw it at us and by how it was thrown it was heading straight for Elena. I quickly grabbed Elena by the waist and leaped out of the way with her in my arms before the rock made contact with either of us. As I landed I turned my head to see the rock crash and break on the ground but it was were it landed what shocked me. It landed where Emily was standing before I moved her out of the way. I placed my glance on Emily and I saw her shiver in fear while clinging onto my dirty shirt with tears streaming from her eyes. I couldn't help but feel sorry for her and seeing her like this is just horrible. I then glanced at the Tank who breathed heavily with shear anger but his anger couldn't match as how I was feeling right now. I glared at him with hatred and I even growled. I then placed Emily on the ground and she looked up at me with a worried face and I can tell that she was scared.

"_R-Ren…what a-are you doing?"_ She asked.

"_I'm going to Pr-otect…you E-Emily. I…will not let the T-Tank hurt you."_ I promised her.

Without a moment to spare the Tank roared out and made a mad dash for us. He pulled his behemoth like fist back but I intercepted the attack by grabbing it with both of my hands. It pushed me back a little but I was able to keep a firm grip on the infected mans fist. I then used my free hand and swiped at his chest and he roared out in pain and anger. I seemed to have smirked while I did so and leaped out of the way with amazing agility as he tried to punch me. I landed with ease and I screeched at the infected man showing that I wasn't going to back down.

"I don't care who or what you. No one harms my Emily in either physical or mental ways. If they do...**THEN THEY DIE BY MY HANDS!**" I growled.


	5. Protect

**Chapter V: Protect**

I watched as the Tank roared out at me and rammed his hands into the ground and took another chunk of the street off of the ground. I watched as he made another one of his roars and chucked the projectile at me. I quickly side stepped the attack and ran at the him with my razor sharp claws at the ready. As I was upon him I slashed my claws at him but he evaded the attack and punched me on my back forcing me on the ground.

'_No…Ren!"_ Emily cried.

I shook my head and looked up to see the Tank raise his arms over his head to bash me on the head as if he was doing a 'Hulk Smash' but I didn't allow him and leaped out of the way as he brought his hands down crushing the ground. I landed beside Emily who hurried over to me and saw that I was a little bruised. I spat out blood and looked up at the Witch to see her look frightened.

"_Are…you alright?"_ She asked.

"_Yeah…he just got the drop on me…that's all." _I replied to her.

I soon got up and cracked my neck. I wanted to catch my breath but that didn't last long when we both heard the Tank rushing towards us. I quickly got up and grabbed a phone booth that was beside and ripped it from the ground with my infected strength.

"_Emily…find some place to hide until I kill the Tank."_ I told her.

I watched as she nodded her head and rushed over beside a car a hid behind it. Seeing her behind some cover I looked back at the Tank and threw the broken phone booth at him. Unsurprisingly it didn't affect him so I dashed at him with my claws ready. I slashed at his chest tearing some flesh away and continued on with the attack. My slashes were violent, aggressive, and relentless. For some reason though the Tank seemed ineffective and I was careless because I didn't take note that He raised his arms above his head and smashed them on my body. I crashed tot the ground and I heard some bones crack.

I couldn't believe what happened next but with the immense pain that I was feeling I shrieked out in pain. I staggered myself to get up but the tank punched my back and I was forced back on the ground.

"_Dammit…I'm losing. I got to careless thinking that I would beat something that's been infected longer then I have. I don't even know how to use this body and yet I'm versing something that's put of my league. There's no way I'll win." _I thought to myself.

Just then I heard shrieking as if something was angry and I turned to see Emily rushing at the Tank with anger in her eyes and her claws ready to slice the beast apart. I didn't know what she was doing but then I realized that…she was protecting me.

I watched as she slashed at the Tanks chest and she kept on attacking the behemoth who staggered as he block the attack with his arms. She continued this and her shrieking and…I felt like a weakling. I'm watching someone protect me when I vowed to protect her.

I watched as Emily's attacks were fierce and relentless and she did it only for me. She seemed like that she was going to win but the Tank had enough and grabbed her waist and slammed her to the ground. My eyes widen when I saw this and I heard her shrieks of pain. The Tank then lifted his hand from the ground and I could see a wounded Emily lying there staring in fear. I felt entirely useless after watching her defend me from him. I was done sitting on the sidelines.

As the Tank had his gaze on Emily I had enough time to get up and rush over to him. I raised my claws and screeched out to get his attention and when he turned around I tore his head right off of his body. I watched as it tipped over and fell to the ground why gushing blood all over the place. I soon looked at my kill and turned to see Emily still on the ground. I quickly approached her and picked her up bridal style and I was grateful to see that she was still alive. She did have some blood dripping from the back of her head and some bruises here and there but she was ok. There was nothing fatal that I would worry about.

"_R-Ren...I hurt all over."_ She whimpered.

I placed a hand over her head and smiled at her revealing my sharped teeth.

"_I...do to Emily. Don't w-worry though the Tank won't hurt us anymore." _I replied to her.

I watched as she smiled at me and wrapped her arms around my neck. She began to purr which I found cute and watched as she nuzzled her head on my chest.

_"I'm hungry."_ She told me.

I nodded and thought of something. If I know Witch's they seemed to have a strange addiction to sugar and there's a conviente store nearby. After I got the idea stuck in my head I walked towards and alleyway and placed Emily by the wall. She looked at me with curiosity.

_"W-what are you doing R-Ren?"_ She asked.

_"I'm getting a surprise f-for you. Stay here and I'll be back ok._" I replied.

"_O-kay...be safe." She told me._

I nodded and placed my hand on her face to see her smile. After that I stood up and walked off with only sugar on my mind.


	6. Sugar

**Chapter VI: Sugar**

Two infected sat on the roof of a pharmacy and looked at the streets below to see the common infected that roamed around. One of the infected was a Hunter who wore a Navy blue hoodie and dark brown jeans with duck tape wrapped around his arms and legs like any normal Hunter and his light brown hair brushed along his face which hid under his hood. The other was a Smoker who wore a dark green sweater vest, a dirty white t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and brown sneakers. The Smoker began to inhale the cigar that he was smoking before exhaling it as he was thinking.

"_I'm so…bored." _ The Hunter groaned.

"_Well what do you want to do about it? There isn't a human by us and their scent isn't in the air so they're probably hiding." _ The Smoker.

"_~Sigh~ You're right. Basically theirs nothing to do." _The Hunter said.

As the Hunter said that the two of them started to hear crying of a Witch.

"_Hey…I have a Idea that can help pass the time." _ The Smoker said.

**-10 minutes later-**

The two infected climbed on top of a building as they heard the crying getting louder. The two of them began to walk on the building and once they reached the edge the looked down to see a Witch sitting in the alleyway with her clawed hands covering her face. The two smiled and had a sinister grin on their faces and the Smoker stuck out his snake like tongue and wrapped the Hunters waist with it.

"_~Cough~ Ready?" The Smoker asked._

"Yeah let's do this!" The Hunter chuckled.

The Hunter leaped down to the ground and landed with a thud. He thought that he disturbed the Witch after that but to his surprise she continued crying. He wondered if this was a trick of some sort so he approached her cautiously in a crouched position. If anything were to go wrong the Smoker would yank him back up with the tongue that was wrapped around him.

The Smoker watched as his friend approached the Witch cautiously. He would do the same thing but he isn't as silent as his friend. If he were to sneak up on the Witch his coughs and hacks would get in the way. That's why he usually has a hard time getting survivors when he's hunting with his friend. He watched as his Hunter friend slowly approached the crying Witch who seemed to be unaware of him. As the Hunter approached the Witch he raised his hand and in a instant he smacked her head and pounced towards the dumpster. He took a peak to see if she would go berserk and start killing infected in her path but she didn't and continued to cry but it sounded louder then before.

Seeing this the Hunter tugged on the tongue on his waist and he was hoisted up. The Smoker then flung the Hunter over the edge and watched as his friend landed beside him. The Smoker then bit his tongue off and began to spoke with a little bit of green blood escaping his mouth.

_"Is she going ballistic?"_ The Smoker said.

_"I...don't think so. She just continued her crying and when I smacked her on the head as hard as I could...she continued to sit there." The Hunter said._

_"What? That doesn't make any sense. The last time we did that to a Witch she killed like 250 infected along with three tanks." The Smoker said._

_"I know. It was pretty drastic though since she saw me and then went ballistic." The Hunter replied._

_"Still...I feel like we're the only smart Infected in this world. I mean sure there are other Special Infected but they're not like us who still holds our personality and what not." The Smoker replied._

_"Yeah you're r-"_

The Hunter was then cut off when he saw a figure walking in the alleyway. He then elbowed the Smoker and pointed down to the figure and he was also surprised to see the figure walking in the dark alley.

* * *

I walk back in the alleyway and I see Emily crying in the alleyway that I left her in so I can look for some sugar. I was holding a big bag of it and I thought that she may enjoy it but seeing her crying like this is sad as hell. I walked over to her and placed the bag of sugar down. I approached her and wrapped my arms around her waist and she immediately stopped her crying. She turned her head to face me and I saw her tearful amber eyes. I nuzzled my head on her cheek and I saw her make a faint smile but had a few sniffles and whimpers. I shouldn't have left her alone in a dark alley. Anything could have happened to her and I wouldn't have been their to save her.

_"Shh...it's alright I'm here. Th-ere's no need to be sad."_ I told her.

As I said that to her she stopped her sniffles and whimpers and it was silent. I watched as she laid back on my chest and began to purr softly and I could tell that she was happy. After that I sat her up and motioned Emily to stay for a few minutes and walked over to the big bag of sugar that I found in the convenient store. I dragged the bag over to her and sat by her side and smiled.

_"Wh-what's...in it?" _She asked me.

_"Open it to find out."_ I replied.

She nodded and extended her index finger. With a quick motion of her finger she ripped the bag and she gasped as she saw the white substance fall out of the bag. She looked at me with wide eyes and I smiled at her.

_"Go on...I got this for you so enjoy."_ I said.

She smiled happily and hugged me with a girlish giggle.

_"Thank-you...R-Ren." _She said with a smile.

I stroked her hair and smiled happily to the Witch girl. I watched as she dug her hands in the bag and took out a handful of sugar. She then moved her hands to her face and began to eat the sugar. I couldn't help but stare as she devoured the sugary substance and I could tell that she was happy. I don't know why I feel this way to her. It's like I met her somewhere in my original life and her name sounds familiar but...my mind is so messed up now that I'm infected. I can't even remember the time when I had my last birthday party when I was a kid or any of my childhood memories. But that doesn't matter. All that matters is Emily because I just need to be there for her. I then felt Emily nudge my shoulder which snapped me of my thoughts and made me look at her. I saw some sugar on her face but what surprised me was the sugar she held on her hands. I knew what she wanted it and motioned my head to move to her hands. I then began to lick the sugar off of her hands until it was all gone. My mouth was covered in sugar after I finished eating the sugar and I saw Emily laughing at me.

I was confused at first and that's when I felt the sugar on my face and motioned my hand to wipe it off but Emily stopped me. She was close to my face and if I wasn't infected I would be blushing as how close she was. She then moved her face next to mine and licked the sugar around my mouth. It looked rather sexy in my eyes seeing her do this without caring. She then stopped licking and wiped my mouth with the palm of her hand and smiled at me. I smiled back at her and placed my hand on her head. She may do these weird things to me from time to time but I really didn't care. Sure it seems weird but I allow her to do it because she's messed up in her mind. Her mental state is messed up so her speaking is horrible, and she always cries when I'm gone. This is why I'm drawn to her because out of all the Witchs I have seen she is very special in my eyes.

* * *

Ren watched as Emily went back to eating the sugar and he sat beside her. They were unaware of the figure that approached them though. The figure held a Auto-shot gun in his hand and he stared at Ren and Emily. He was grateful that the two Infected didn't notice him and smiled. He slowly approached the two and pointed the barrel of the gun at both of them with his trigger at the ready. Both Ren and Emily were oblivious to the man behind them and didn't notice him but two other Infected did.


	7. New Friends

**Author's Note: Sorry for a long update my fellow readers. I had school to go through and of course Mobs of Royalty has been getting famous. Anyways here is a new chapter for you lovely guys and gals. Anyways let us begin.**

**Chapter VII: New Friends**

Emily continued eating the sugar I have given her. I can't believe that she is this addicted to it. Still she is a Witch after all and they seem to like sugar for some strange reason that not even I will understand. Suddenly I heard a noise behind us. To be precise it sounded like…footsteps. I thought it would be some common Infected but just to be sure I tilted my head a little to get a glimpse of what was behind me but I was shocked to see that my prediction was wrong. Instead of some random common Infected it was a survivor and he was holding a auto-shotgun. What's worst was that it was pointed at Emily. I was about to get up and slash this man apart but before I could two infected showed up which caused the man to turn around.

One of the Infected was a Smoker and it shot its snake like tongue from its mouth and it wrapped around the gun. Once in its grip the Smoker yanked the gun out of the mans hands and it clattered to the ground. The second Infected was a Hunter and he pounced on the man and made the killing blow by tearing the man apart. With all the screaming it wasn't a surprise to see Emily looking at the gore as well. After about 3 minutes the mans screaming has stopped and the two infected were now staring at us. I was fully alert and I couldn't tell what these infected would do.

There was silence between the four of us for a while until I took the initiative to speak.

"_Th-thank you." _I said.

The two infected looked at me in surprise and then they looked at each other.

"_You can talk!?" _The Smoker asked in shock.

I was in total shock myself and I turned to see Emily who was also shocked like me. I then turned back to the Smoker and Hunter and spoke again.

"_Of course I can t-talk. Why do you ask?" _ I asked him

"_Because when we see Special Infected none of them ever talk." _The Hunter said.

"_Ah I see…well can I know your names?" _I asked.

"_My name is Mark." _The Smoker told me.

"_And I am Shade. So who are you two?" _The Hunter said.

"_I am Ren and this is Emily."_ I told him.

Just then Emily clinged onto me and seemed to glare at the Hunter for some reason and that made me suspicious. Because of this I wrapped my arms around her and leaned down towards her ear and whispered to her.

"_Is something wrong?" _I asked softly.

"_That Hunter…He hit me on the head when you were gone." _She told me with hate.

After she told me this I looked up at the Hunter with a calm face and back at Emily.

"_I'm sure that it was just a accident. If he does it again I will deal with it myself." _I told her.

I watched as she nodded and calmed down after I said that to her. After that I looked back at Mark and Shade to see them staring at us and I swear that I think they were holding in there laughter.

"_And what are you two laughing at!?" _I growled.

"_It's nothing…really." _Mark chuckled.

"_Yeah…nothing at all." _Shade replied.

I only shook my head after they responded and but my gaze on Emily who finished her sugar. I was surprised to see her finish the whole bag that I even picked it up and felt how light it was. I then chucked it to the side and stood up along with Emily. As we done so it startled the two infected that we have met.

"_Where are you two going?"_ Shade asked.

"_We are going back home." _I replied.

"_Home? Everything is a wreck so how do you have a home?" _Mark asked.

"_Simple. We just live in an apartment building. No infected has gone in our room so we claim it to be our home." _I replied.

"_Ah…you mind if we can crash at your place." _They both asked.

I pondered at his question and turned to Emily who was staring at me this entire time. I gave her a look and darted my eyes over to the two infected and back at her for permission. I thought that she would say no but to my surprise she nodded as if saying ok but she gave me that look saying that "they're my responsibility."

"_Alright you two can stay but you need to pull your own weight when it comes to group things." _I told him.

They both nodded and the four of us set off towards the apartment. Shade and Mark were in back while Emily and I were in the front.

"_R-Ren…" _Emily called.

"_Yes Emily?" _I replied.

"_Why…did y-you want them to come with us?"_ She asked.

"_Well…I'm not fond of letting strangers follow us but these two are like us. I mean…yeah it was just you and I at first and it was alright but I'm just thinking with these two everything can be better. Besides the more the merrier"_ I told her.

I watched as she understood what I was saying and nodded. After that she grasp my clawed hand with hers and I just stared at her. Since she did that I needed to ask her a question.

"_uh…Emily." _I said.

"_Yes Ren?" _She replied.

"_Do you…why do you do the things you do?" I asked._

I watched as Emily let go of my hand and placed it on her chin to register the question. After that she smiled and gave her reply.

"_It's so I don't cry. When I'm with you I-I'm Happy. So I don't cry." _She told me.

She was right about that. When I was away from her she cried in the alleyway but when I came back she calmed down. I guess she's grown fond of me.

-**An hour later-**

It was night time and we were back at our apartment room. Shade fell asleep on the couch and Mark fell asleep on a recliner chair. Emily was also asleep on her bed but I on the other hand was wide awake. I had a lot of questions on my mind but they were better off unanswered. I see no point in answering any of these questions. I mean C'mon. I'm a infected who's been betrayed by his Teammates and their probably in some safety zone by now where they might be relaxing and doing who knows what. Right now I would be in college and studying on what I wanted to become but that all seems to be over now that I'm this thing.

I continued to gaze out of the window at the clear night sky. The cool breeze on my pale skin was nice. I then started to feel hungry. After the events that unfolded today I needed to get myself something to eat. I looked down to see a male survivor with a yellow glow I watched as he rushed into a alleyway and most of the common infected kept on rushing forward thinking that he was still running from them. I smiled with glee since I was going to get another kill for the night but I felt bad about it. Though despite that I need to live for my own purposes so this man will die on this moonlit night.


End file.
